The Secret Inheritance
by whippersnapper101
Summary: When Harry inherits a mysterious key and a secret Gringotts vault, his life is turned upside down. Powerful, independent Harry. Set starting early July, between Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince
1. Inheritance Discovered

Harry was sitting under the window, with his back to the bed. He was being yelled at for the God-knows-how-manyth time. This time it was about leaving the bathroom door open, although Harry couldn't see what was wrong with doing that. He spaced out and let his mind wander, as he usually did. He always got yelled at for the most trivial things. His uncle finally shouted himself hoarse and stormed away.

Harry then returned to what he was—wait, he wasn't doing anything. Ever since his return from Hogwarts a few weeks ago, he'd gone without much communication from his world where he belonged. And he knew it wasn't Hedwig's fault: he'd had a magical tracker installed on her while he was still at Hogwarts, so he knew exactly where she was at any given minute, and she was perfectly fine.

But, then again, maybe it wasn't the wizarding world's fault that nobody was talking to him. Maybe, just maybe, after Sirius' death, they'd all thought he wanted alone time to brood and recover himself. Well, he didn't like this, that was for sure.

Harry suddenly heard a soft thump against the window; an owl had stopped by. Inside its beak was the Afternoon Prophet. Harry quickly opened the window, took the paper, gave the owl five Knuts, than settled down to read the paper. There was bound to be something interesting, even among all the death and destruction.

Not much, except for that ad for something exciting—but Harry had already had too much experience with that—and a "Discover your Inheritance" article: "Find what's rightfully yours! (results kept strictly secret)." Harry thought, "Maybe other people have left me something when they died, why shouldn't I check?" So Harry tore out the form, filled it out, and sent it on its way with Hedwig.

Then, a week later, it happened.

Harry was just "working" on the impossibly long endless essay on something-so-boring-people-forgot-about-it-while-it-was-happening (who knows how they discovered it again) when a loud bang snapped him out of his stupor. He flinched and began looking around his room for the exploding thing. A strange package wrapped in yellowish purple paper had materialized onto his bedside table. Harry cautiously approached the ugly bundle and began unwrapping it.

Inside was… a smaller box. Inside that, another smaller box.

Eventually, Harry managed to get to the very last box. Inside was nothing but an envelope and a large key inside. Harry turned the envelope over. Taped to it was a note:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Last week, you ordered for your inheritances to be rediscovered for you. _

_So far, here is all we have found. _

_It was bequeathed to you by your parents, but was hidden very carefully. Here it is. Use it well._

That was it. No signature, but Harry suddenly felt very chokey in his throat and stumbled to the bathroom. After crying for a while, Harry just couldn't take the suspense anymore, walked back to his room, and eased the envelope open. Inside was a slip of parchment, on which were two words:

Vault 4415

Harry was intrigued by what could possibly be for him in Gringotts vault 4415, and he absolutely had to find out. No matter what he had to do.


	2. Letters and Plans

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm a HORRIBLE person. I'm so sorry it took me a year and a half to update, but every time I would start working on a new chapter, I would get distracted. But enough of my excuses. Here's the new chapter, more is coming.**

First things first, Harry decided. Write to Ron and Hermione. They always had advice. Okay, not always USEFUL advice, but advice nonetheless. Since Hedwig wasn't back yet, and wouldn't be for several hours, he decided he ought to get working on the letters. First was Ron's…

_Dear Ron,_

_How've your summer holidays been? Mine could be better, I suppose._

_Thanks for your support over the last year and during the battle, I hope you're not too scarred up. Without you and Hermione, I don't know how I would have put up with that horrible Umbridge or the Ministry or the Battle._

_But I think I should be getting to the heart of the matter. Listen, the main reason I'm writing is because I just found out something. Something important. Apparently, my parents left me a huge key and a secret vault somewhere in Gringotts. No one, not even Sirius, was told about it. I want your opinion about what I should do next._

_Hope you're having a great summer,_

_Harry_

then Hermione's letter was essentially the same, except with advice to not worry, as she was very prone to doing, especially when it concerned her friends.

Then came preparation.

He thought it was time. Time to leave Privet Drive for good. He had never wanted to be there or have been wanted to be there. Where he would go, he didn't know. Maybe this vault could help him find a way to leave this life behind.

But let's not get crazy, Harry decided. Wait until Ron and Hermione send me advice. Then my plans can get as crazy as they want.


End file.
